


Bottom of the River

by andthestarswillraindown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Songfic, i guess??, this is bad sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthestarswillraindown/pseuds/andthestarswillraindown
Summary: It was May, 1693. And "witches" were being killed. Those who were accused of witchcraft were hung, drowned, or burned.Dean Winchester didn't really know what to think. His dad always thought they were out there, lurking in the shadows, casting spells on anyone who has done them wrong.Now, Dean knows what to think when the love of his life is going to be burned at the stake for loving him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Implied Sabriel - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	Bottom of the River

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: mention of drowning, mention of burning alive, mention of injury, injury, blood, weapons

**_Hold my hand_ **

It was May, 1693.

And Dean Winchester had just got the news that the love of his life was accused of being a witch.

**_Ooh, baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river_ **

He was crying with his little brother, Sam, by his side.

"I don't know what to do, Sammy," he choked out. "How did they even find out?"

"I can't answer that, Dean," Sam replied, rubbing his brother's back. "I'm sorry."

**_Hold my hand_ **

Dean tried to think, but it was like his thoughts were running at a million miles a minute. He took a breath in, then out. In, out. When he was breathing normally, he started to form a plan.

**_Ooh, baby, it's a long way down, a long way down_ **

Dean looked at his brother and smiled.

"I know what to do."

**_If you get sleep or if you get none_ **

Dean couldn't sleep that night. He was tossing and turning, the plan churning a wave of emotions in his stomach.

Castiel couldn't sleep that night, either, for he was in a cold cell and not in the warmth of Dean's arms.

**_The cock's gonna call in the morning, baby_ **

Dean sprung up as soon as he heard the rooster call. He saw that he still had a little time from where the sun was set in the sky. He woke Sam up and told him where to go.

"Watch yourself, alright?" Dean said to Sam as they were standing outside the front of their house. "Go to Gabe's. He knows the plan, and he's gonna keep you safe." He handed Sam a small gun. "And take this." His voice was low.

As soon as Sam was out of his sight, he ran to the river near the village, where he knew the townsfolk would confirm if Castiel was a witch or not.

**_Check the cupboard for your daddy's gun_ **

Once he stopped, Dean's hand rested on the gun in its holster. He could see well over the crowd.

His heart stopped when he saw his Castiel, in tattered and bloodied clothes. He saw his unruly black hair matted and dirty, his face scuffed. He growled at the back of his throat.

"This man, Castiel Novak, has been accused of being a witch," the executioner, Alastair, said. "He is said to have tainted the men in this town. He is going to be tested today." Alastair points to the water. "If he floats, he is a witch and is to be burned at the stake right after this. If he sinks, he is not."

**_Red sun rises like an early warning_ **

The sun, now high in the sky, burned the back of Dean's head. He saw Alastair pull Castiel by a rope tied to his hands, and Castiel followed.

He caught his eyes over the crowd. The blue matched the colour of the river.

It only fueled his anger more.

**_The Lord's gonna come for your first born son_ **

In a flash, Castiel was pushed in the water.

And, though Dean hated it, he thought for a second, Please sink. He knew drowning was better than being burned slowly at the stake.

**_His hair's on fire and his heart is burning_ **

Castiel tried to grab onto something, anything, underwater to keep him alive. And to keep Dean safe.

But all he grasped was water.

And soon, his lungs were burning.

**_So go to the river where the water runs_ **

It was minutes before anything happened. And, just as Alastair opened his mouth to say something, a peek of wet, black hair poked out of the water.

Castiel was afloat.

**_Wash him deep where the tides are turning_ **

Dean nearly screamed. Alastair pulled him out and the townsfolk cried in outrage, "Witch! Witch!"

Dean's green eyes burned with tears as he saw Castiel get pulled out of the river dripping wet, and he almost forgot about the plan.

Almost.

**_And if you fall,_ **

**_If you fall_ **

Dean pushed through the crowd to get to Alastair and Castiel. He was dressed as one of the keepers of the prison. He had gotten the clothes from Gabriel, who was a master of trickery.

"Excuse me!" he called. Alastair and Castiel both looked at him, one out of annoyance and the other out of fear and curiosity. It took Dean all his might not to put a bullet through Alastair's head and run off with Castiel.

Albeit it would have been easier than just running, Dean stuck to the plan.

**_Hold my hand_ **

"What do you want, boy?" Alastair said, his nasally voice stabbing Dean's eardrums.

"I was told that I was to escort the witch to the square," Dean replied flatly. He felt a fire burn in him, and it reminded him of the fate that was waiting for his love if he didn't follow through with this plan.

Alastair squinted at him. Then, he handed the rope over to Dean. Dean took it and pulled Castiel toward him, and he stumbled to his side. He felt a pang of guilt in his stomach.

**_Ooh, baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river_ **

"Just have him there by noon," Alastair spat. Dean nodded, and the executioner walked away.

Dean waited until Alastair was out of sight. Once he was sure no one was watching, he pulled Castiel silently behind a small house. He looked around one more time before he pulled Castiel in for a kiss.

Dean felt Cas' bound hands cup his jaw. He now felt water on his cheeks from the damp touch and the tears that were flowing.

**_Hold my hand_ **

It only ended when Castiel pulled away. Dean pulled a dagger out of his belt and cut the rope off of Castiel's wrists. He put the dagger back in his belt and hugged Castiel.

Cas hugged back; he couldn't believe that he was in Dean's arms again. He started to cry into Dean's shoulder.

"I was so worried about you," Dean whispered in his ear. "You'll be okay now, I'm right here." He squeezed him tighter.

**_Ooh, baby, it's a long way down, a long way down_ **

"What are we going to do?" Cas choked out between sobs.

Dean pulled back from the hug and put his hands on Cas' cheeks, wiping away his tears. The ocean stared into emeralds as if it was the first time they were meeting. He pecked his lips. "Don't worry, I have a plan."

**_The wolves will chase you by the pale moonlight_ **

Once Dean explained his plan, the two lovers began to sneak around the town to get to Gabriel's house.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang through the air. They both jumped. A bell's ringing followed soon after.

"They're coming after us, Dean," Castiel whispered. Dean looked at him and nodded.

"I know, Cas," he replied. He squeezed his hand. "But we'll be okay. Let's keep going."

**_Drunk and driven by a devil's hunger_ **

Once they got to Gabriel's house, Dean looked around before he ran to the front door. He banged on it furiously, saying, "Gabriel, open up! It's Dean."

"And Castiel," Cas said after him.

But it wasn't Gabriel that opened the door; it was Sam. He was barely peeking out the door. Dean recognized the fear in his eyes and raised his eyebrows in question.

**_Drive your son like a railroad spike_ **

Sam mouthed, Executioner. Gabe. Hurt. Cas' eyes widened and Dean nodded. He gave Castiel his blade quickly and pulled out his gun.

Sam opened the door fully and Cas and Dean ran in, gun and blade pointed at the sight before them. A small gun was on the floor and Dean recognized it as the one he had given Sam earlier. Gabriel was being held with a gun held to his temple, his nose bleeding and a purple bruise forming around his eye. Dean looked at Sam and notice a cut on his cheek and a similar bruise to Gabe's on his forehead. He felt his anger rise.

**_Into the water, let it pull him under_ **

"Ah, I knew you were up to something," Alastair said, grinning evilly. "I can't wait to watch all of you burn at the stake."

Dean cocked the gun, brandishing it fiercly. "Let him go, Alastair. Or I'm gonna have to give you a mouthful of lead."

**_Don't you lift him, let him drown alive_ **

"Really?" Alastair taunted. "Not before I fill his head full of it first." He pressed the gun harder against his temple and Gabriel winced. Sam snarled.

Then, something happened.

**_The good Lord speaks like a rolling thunder_ **

It all happened so fast.

Out of nowhere, Castiel charged at Alastair. It caught him off guard and Gabe broke out of his grip, elbowing his face. A gunshot rang out like thunder, but he was sure it didn't hit anyone.

Castiel's dagger caught Alastair's stomach. "Have fun in Hell," Castiel whispered to him. He pulled out the dagger. Alastair fell to the floor.

**_Let that fever make the water rise_ **

It was only Dean's groan that snapped him back to reality.

He looked over at the wall and saw him clutching his shoulder, blood spilling over his hand. Sam was next to him trying to comfort him and Gabe was trying to comfort Sam.

Cas ran over to him. "Dean, are you alright?" he asked shakily.

**_And let that river run dry_ **

Dean grunted and looked at Castiel. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Gabriel said, "I have some things to help." He got up and Cas heard some shuffling at the other end of the room.

Dean tried to sit up more, but Sam stopped him. "Stop. That'll make it hurt more."

Gabriel walked back and started to fix up the wound.

**_And I said_ **

Cas didn't realized he was crying until Dean reached up and wiped them away. "I'll be okay, Cas." Cas nodded.

He couldn't find anything to say.

**_Hold my hand_ **

He felt Dean's warm hand squeeze his cold one and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Okay, you should be good, Dean-o!" Gabriel said, standing up and stretching.

"Thanks, Gabe," he replied, grunting as Sam and Castiel helped him up.

**_Ooh, baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river_ **

Dean turned to Sam. "Are you okay, Sammy?" He smiled and nodded, hugging him gently.

"I really am fine, Dean," Sam said into his shoulder. Cas turned to Gabe and hugged him.

"Thank you, Gabe," he whispered.

"Anything for my lil' brother, Cassie," Gabe replied.

**_Hold my hand_ **

Castiel pulled back from the hug and turned to Dean and Sam, where Dean was smiling. Castiel smiled back.

"So, you guys ready to hit the road?" Dean said, his humourous tone returning to his voice.

**_Ooh, baby it's a long way down, a long way down_ **

Later that day, they left in the middle of the night. The four of them looked back at the small town of Salem, Massachusetts.

And they continued to walk on.

That was the last the people of Salem, Massachusetts saw the four of them.

It was still May, 1639.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm sorry this is really bad df;qjdgnqjrgi this was originally for school so it's kinda rushed and i felt too lazy to edit  
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed! have a wonderful day/afternoon/night!


End file.
